I DARE YOU to be a better author
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: Yes, this is a 'dare' contest, with no prize except to better your creativity, to encourage more original DN stories. With a growing list of prompts/ideas inside at your disposal, will you accept the dare...? More fun than it sounds, everyone's welcome!:D


**Title: I DARE YOU!...to be a great author**

**Reason:** Boredom, laziness, and a want to see other, unique stories instead of the same reassembled garbage. Hey there Death Note fans! I have some ideas that I'd like to write, but I am busy and lazy, so I think I'll try and coerce you guys into doing them, m'kay? :D

**Info/Rules:** Okie-dokie, this is a dare contest, something I haven't yet seen here on ff. Basically, I'm going to dare all of you out there to take a stab at these ideas/prompts. Any style, no OC's unless absolutely necessary, any skill level of the author, any rating(but, still, nothing mentally scarring), and any genre—run with the ideas, make them your own, but make sure they are still somewhat tied to the original idea. When you're done, please send me a message, but you don't have to; I might be almost exclusively a crack authoress, but I still love all genres of Death Note stories. Simple, right? Here's the ideas/prompts:

**An Aizawa x Light story.** O.O' Yes, I know, it makes you want to tear out your bellybotton and staple it to your cerebral cortex, but I've never, EVER come across one and was wondering if someone would grit their teeth and give it a go. … a humor one might soften the blow. XD

**A fic where L grows/has facial hair**. Pretty much opened-ended.

**A horror fic that includes cereal**(the kind you eat, not the type of murder).

**A fic that involves Matsuda, Watari, and money**. Again, very open-ended.

**A story about BB and Ide**—never seen one in my life ^^.

7. (6 is a bad number! D:) **A fic about someone who has the disease where they obsess over numbers **in general or just one or more particular numbers…like me and my hatred of the number between five and seven, and all multiples of said vile, evil number of DOOMEDY-DOOM!... Anyways, moving on…

8. **A fic involving the taskforce and crying**. I lulz the tears. And 'the taskforce' can also include L, Light, and Watari. :D

9. **Something revolving around the idea of hypnosis**. Run with it XD

10. **A fic about/involving pets. **C'mon, you know you wanna give someone a parakeet or a hairless cat! XD

11. **A story about Aizawa'a daughter. **I've never, ever read one.

12. **Something about pennies. **Or the Japanese monetary equivalency thereof. I dunno, a yenny? XD

13. **A fic involving lemons, the actual FRUIT, or limes, again, the FRUIT. **Just…yeah, we all need to see those words in context with fruit again. ^^'

14. **A fic with Ide, Light, and MUSIC. **Could be fun, horror, very much open-ended, once again.

15. **Something about discovering pictures on a camera. **Sounds like fun, eh?

16. **Something about Canada. **Oh, Canada, I'd like to see a fic about Canada~!

17. **A fic involving rhymes. **For example, I came up with a jump-roping rhym(CAN use for yours, if you can incorporate it):

(To the tune/beat of the 'Cinderella dressed in yellow' jump-roping rhyme)

_Light Yagami,_

_Had a shinigami,_

_Met two guys named_

_L and Watari,_

_Made a mistake,_

_Killed a fake,_

_How many bodies did it take?_

_One,_

_Two, _

_Three,_

_Etc._

18. **Something involving the utterance of the word/sound,** '**Uhhhhhmmmmm,' or the equivalaence. **Cool sound! :D

19. **A fic about ears. **…

20. **A fic about an alternate ending involving bathroom(s). **It could work—if I can think of one, you can too!

21. **A fic about someone being stuck somewhere and/or in something. **…uh, don't immediately jump to drastically gutter-minded thoughts! D:

22. **A hurt/comfort fic involving Light, but not directly L. **Like, someone else besides L comforts Light.

23. **A fic where Light and his dad get into a fight, physical or otherwise. **Woot, rebel! XD

24. **A fic involving VOMIT(aka, puke, toss your cookies, spew, hurl,'~!', etc) **I lulz the vomit!

25. **A fic revolving around blood. **Fear of blood, the taste of blood, someone bleeds, there's blood coming out of the sink, someone give someone a bloody nose, seeing blood, tampons, etc… just not vampire centric, please. ^^

26. **A fic about/including PMS and/or the menstrual cycle. **It really doesn't have to be humor or horror, seriously ^^'.

27. **A fic about FIGHTS other than the usual L-Light fights. **C'mon, the possibilities are endless…

28. **Something involving blindness. **Open-ended, again…

29. **A fic involving stains. **Any kind of stain(s), physical or otherwise.

30. **Any fic with Aizawa and Light as its main characters. **Again, they're just not seen much together.

31. **Something about dreams and tea. **Try it XD

32. **A fic about/involving interrogation techniques. **Sounds like fuuuunnnn

33. **Something involving escalators. **I hate escalators O.o

34. **A fic about/involving an accidental dosage/slipping of medicine/drugs etc.**

35. **A fic about mandated relaxation. **Ohhhmmmmm…Yoga isn't the only thing out there, oohhhmmmmmmmm...

36. **A fic about Ide and a toothbrush.**

37. **A fic about/involving a Chihuahua(s). **::::DDDDD

38. **A fic about/involving **_**cartoons**_**. **

39. **A fic revolving around **_**hands**_**.**

40. **Something about a spell-checker.**

Okie-dokie, that's it for now! I'll come up with some more random ideas later. Please, PLEASE try and do at least one or more! ~'Pleeeeaaaaseeeeee! I DARE YOU!


End file.
